


I Continue To Be In Awe Of You Oswald

by localmisfit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmisfit/pseuds/localmisfit
Summary: "I continue to be in awe of you Oswald." Ed says looking down at the smaller man. In that moment Oswald can feel his heart skip a beat. He's so deeply in love with Ed, and that's terrifying to him, he's never felt like this before. Sure he's had a few little crushes as a kid, but nothing that's lasted more than a week. Oswald thinks of what Ed told him a while back when he was staying at his apartment, "For some men, love is a source of strength. But for you and I, it will always be our most crippling weakness."





	I Continue To Be In Awe Of You Oswald

"I continue to be in awe of you Oswald." Ed says looking down at the smaller man. In that moment Oswald can feel his heart skip a beat. He's so deeply in love with Ed, and that's terrifying to him, he's never felt like this before. Sure he's had a few little crushes as a kid, but nothing that's lasted more than a week. Oswald thinks of what Ed told him a while back when he was staying at his apartment, " _For some men, love is a source of strength. But for you and I, it will always be our most crippling weakness._ ".

He hasn't loved in any way since what happened with his mother and father. But somehow he managed to love again, and god, he was madly in love, and he knew it. He loved everything about the man who stood before him, he loved the way his eyes light up when he finds something new, or when killing someone, of course. He loved how no matter what happens, he feels like he'll always be there. 

"Ed, there is something I'd like to discuss, in a more private setting. Shall we say dinner at the mansion, 8 o'clock?" Oswald feels like his heart is beating out of his chest, he doesn't think he's ever been this scared. Ed looks puzzled and a little worried.

"I'll pick us up a nice bottle of wine." Ed says smiling.

"Oh no need, we have quite a big selection already." Oswald replies, knowing that if he has to wait longer, hes gonna back out.

"Alright then, 8 o'clock it is." 

\-------------------

"Ed, my friend, I don't quite know how to say this. I've never really felt anything for anyone before so you can imagine how difficult this is for me. I love you, and I have for a very long time. I really hope you feel the same, yet I understand if you don't." Oswald freezes as Olga walks in.

"Just calm down, you've got nothing to worry about." She says as she walks back out. He really doesn't know the point of her coming in if she just walked back out, but he was thankful, he really needed to hear that right now,

8 o'clock comes and Oswald is checking his watch anxiously. He hears footsteps behind him, he turns to see Ed walking in. God, he's really about to risk the only true friend he has, isn't he? 

"Hello Oswald" Ed sits down in the seat a next to Oswald.

"Hello Ed" 

"What was it you wanted to discuss? I've never seen you this nervous before." Ed looks worried for his friend.

"E-Ed, my f-friend. I-I-I."

"It's okay Os, take your time." Ed hasn't used that nickname before, but Oswald loved it.

"I-I don't e-even know h-how to say it" Oswald is shaking, he hates how weak he is right now, how vulnerable he is. It was very unlike him.

"Then just say it."

"I'm love you." He says very quickly, perhaps to fast for the other man to hear.

"What?" Ed looks surprised mixed with another emotion Oswald could not make out.

"Please don't make me say it again." He doesn't know whats going on with him, he's never been this quiet or scared before. This couldn't compare to any of the mob wars he's fought in, those were easy to him, this was all very foreign to him, all very terrifying. Oswald knows the other mans silence is rejection. He was idiotic to think another person could ever love him in that way. "And I know you don't feel the same, and that's okay. I complet-" 

Oswald was cut off when a pair of lips was pressed against his, he pulls away from shock. He sees Eds face close to his, he leans back in so their lips meet once again. This felt so weird, yet at the same time so good.

"I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay; What am I?" He asks smiling.

"W-What is this? Are you asking me a riddle?" Oswald says, having flashbacks to the first time they met in the GCPD. He thinks about the riddle a little longer. "Love. The answer is love." 

"I love you too, Oswald. In fact, I've loved you ever since we met." Ed says.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" 

"I was too scared, you were the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would do anything for you." He cups Oswalds cheeks in his hands. At that moment, Oswald can feel himself fall deeper in love with this man, if that's even possible.

 In that very moment, neither of the have ever been happier. They both start to think that maybe Ed was wrong when he said love will always be a weakness for them.

"Y'know if you ever wanted to join me in being the King of Gotham, I think I might have a name for you." Oswald says.

"Oh, you do? What is it?"

"The Riddler."

"I have to admit, that's quite good. I'll have to take you up on that offer." He smiles. _The Riddler_ , it had a nice ring to it, and it was very fitting. "The Penguin and Riddler, Kings of Gotham. I quite like the sound of that."

"I do too" Oswald agrees. "Now, let's eat before the food gets cold."


End file.
